The subject matter described herein relates to gas sensor systems for monitoring of gases.
In various applications it may be useful to monitor attributes of one gas source in a plurality of gas sources. For example, some aircraft include an air separation unit (ASU) which has a plurality of air separation modules (ASMs). The ASMs supply an inert gas such as nitrogen to a fuel tank to maintain inerting in the tank as fuel is consumed by the aircraft. The inert gas may also be supplied to systems other than fuel tanks.
Existing measurement systems route the output of ASMs through a gas sensor to determine the relative amounts of gas in the output flow of the ASMs. For example, the amount of oxygen in the combined output flow may be measured. If the amount of oxygen in the combined output exceeds a predetermined threshold, then it is possible that all the ASMs may be, repaired, or replaced, even though only one of the ASMs require servicing. Accordingly, systems and methods to sense gas from a single gas source in a multi-source system may find utility.